


And Wherever You Are (Something's Gone) You Are Here

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [14]
Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Immortals, It's technoblade and his little sister, Minor Violence, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), RIP, Sibling Bonding, Stabbing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Video - train 'em young (Collab with GURL GAMER ERMAGERD), this is a real video that technoblade made, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "Ponies!" His sister jumps up and down in excitement, hands tightly clutching his."Ponies," he repeats monotonously.Technoblade and his little sister go on a quest. Their quest? To rule the world.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Technoblade's Sister
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 39
Kudos: 225





	And Wherever You Are (Something's Gone) You Are Here

"Kill him!" A mirthful voice yells, pointing at a man who wears a royal get-up similars to his. "There could only be one king!"

Technoblade nods and reaches for his sword. In a split second, he's running up to them, sword out and glimmering under the sunlight. He jumps, landing in front of them, with his sword reflecting their confused face.

Before the false royal could react to the attack, he has a sword through their ribs.

The man's eyes widen - blood suddenly gushing out their mouth.

"What?" - Is the last words of the man before he turns into a puff of smoke, leaving only their items that a person was even there.

"Yay!" A pink blur runs past him, going straight to the loot. 

He looks down, blankly watching as his little sister goes through the man's stuff. For the most part, she ignores the weapons and potions, opting to look through the shiny objects. 

With his foot, he nudges a gem towards her. A minuscule of a smile appears on his face when his sister squeals, putting it in her small pile of diamonds and gold. 

"Look, for you!" His sister's pig hat falls over her eyes as she looks up at him, pink hair frazzled; She holds up a surprisingly well-made crown up to him. 

Silently he kneels down to her height, lowering his head. If anyone were around, they probably wouldn't believe their eyes that the blood god would kneel before a child. 

"Thank you," he mumbles as his sister puts the crown on him.

"You're welcome!" His sister clasps her hands together, smiling. She then grabs one of his hands, tugging them so they could continue their quest. 

He gives no resistance and begins to walk to the next destination. Only occasionally humming as his sister rambles on about how she'll rule the world one day. 

(He has no doubt she will.)

* * *

"Ponies!" His sister jumps up and down in excitement, hands tightly clutching his. Her eyes glimmer with desire looking at the 'ponies.'

"Ponies," he repeats monotonously. He also looks at the herd of horses. 

His sister looks up at him, still jumping.

"Do you want one?" He asks, tilting his head down - albeit carefully, he doesn't want his crown to fall and dirty.

She enthusiastically nods.

"Ok."

"Faster!" His sister yelps in glee. Her hair flutters in the wind as the horse gallops around the field of flowers.

He watches his sister ride the brown-colored horse, warmth filling his chest.

"Don't go too fast," he warns. Although it falls on deaf ears because his sister knows that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

(She's right.)

* * *

He looks down at his sister, face blank.

His sister, eyes still being blocked by her hat, just holds the puppy in her hand.

"Doggy," he could just imagine her puppy eyes looking up at him.

"Indeed," he nods, agreeing - she is indeed holding a dog.

"Can we keep it?" She raises the puppy higher, well, more like how high she could. The dog pants, letting its tongue roll out, drool falling onto his sister's pink dress.

"Are you going to feed it?" He questions, eye twitching at the growing wet spot on his sister's dress. (Ender, that's going to be such a hassle to wash.)

His sister bobs her head up and down, "yes!"

He agrees, knowing she won't. 

(He should work on that.)

* * *

"Phil," he greets his longtime friend. He ignores the pulling of his braid. 

"Techno," Phil also greets - also ignoring the two children that pull at his wings. 

He raises an eyebrow, waiting for them to ask.

Phil, for his part, just chuckles, "one hundred years could sure change a person. Wouldn't you agree?" His friend slaps the hand that tries to reach for their hair.

"It sure can," he agrees. His sister just pulls harder. 

Another chuckle, "see you soon," his friend says before walking past him to leave. "Wilbur, Tommy, for the love of _ender,_ stop pulling at my wings," they add. 

Phil's children just both cackle, not stopping in their harassment. "No~," the two children say in unison, still harshly gripping the wings. 

In hidden glee, he watches as his fellow immortal seems to age ten years before his eyes. (At least he's not the only one suffering.)

"Don't die," he waves goodbye, smirking at the glare his friend sends him.

"His wings are pretty," his sister finally speaks up, still pulling at his braid. She is very adamant about ruining his hair.

"They are, aren't they."

"I want wings."

"No."

"Aww."

* * *

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

When he opens them, they're bleeding red.

"Techno!"

Before the bandits could get close enough, he slashes at them, several of them falling.

"Techno!"

He kicks the bandits. Comically, a row of bandits falls.

"Techno!"

He runs his sword through one of their stomachs' before pulling it out right after.

He ignores their pleas to stop.

_"Techno!"_

He stabs the final bandit, sword straight through their heart. His breathing comes out in short huffs as his red eyes look around. His eyes narrow at the small figure that sits under a tree, far away from the one-sided battleground. 

His sister, 

He needs to get to his sister.

Stumbling, he goes towards the weeping willow tree. He ignores the sharp pain in his thigh where he was stabbed through.

Once there, he goes down and sits in front of his sister. 

"Hey, come on. We need to go." He murmurs, pulling his sister into a hug. "Or the doggy and pony would have no-one to feed them."

His voice shakes, "wake up." He hugs his sister tighter and trembles, "we haven't conquered the world yet."

Silence is all that greets him as he holds his sister's lifeless corpse closer.

**Author's Note:**

> On the bright side, his sister did get those wings :)  
> [ Based off - Technoblade's Little Sister (MCYT Animatic) ](https://youtu.be/S0x3Y-pki3g)
> 
> Explanation: Bandits killed Techno's younger sister, and in the end when he hears his sister yelling his name it's just his mind playing tricks.
> 
> My headcanon for immortals is that they could live forever and age a bit differently, but consequently only have one (canon) life. So if an immortal were to die, they would not get a second chance like their mortal peers. In theory then, Tehno's sister - a new fellow immortal - died permanently.


End file.
